This invention is relative to buildings and more particularly to the construction of a building by conjoining individually premanufactured, congruent modular building segments, designed of a certain modular shape and structure, to allow a combination of such segments to be optionally arranged into myriad whole buildings of varying novel form and utility.
To free building, especially residential, from its critically entrenched state of "geometric rigidity," and therefore its consequent economic and subsequent aesthetic deficiency, it is necessary to comprehend building, not as a statically designed and analytically engineered site-shelter, but as a dynamically conceived, systemized building entity, which inventively synthesizes the critical building essentials of space, shape, and structure, into elements of construction highly capable of being industrially reproduced into congruent segments of the system; segments which possess the ability to construct into buildings of variable configuration by the nature of their flexible integration.
The state of the art, currently in a state of groping infancy, is heretofore based upon building geometry of static shape, structure, and, or space factors which intrinsically cannot be properly formulated to achieve, via the industrialization process, systemized buildings of multiple form and utility. Regretfully, the art is being predominantly practiced by transforming traditional "box-geometry," carried-over from antiquated site-constructin methods, to the factory arena, where artlessly it is expected to mass-produce into buildings of successful marketability, precluded by the sole consideration of the proven low unit-costs of industrialization. To date however, such rigid common as well as uncommon building geometry, whether utilized in a limited commercial practice or existing solely as state of the art literature, has not and inherently cannot achieve the degree of total success necessary to warrant the efforts of full building industrialization as opposed to conventional site-building with its varying incorporations of factory-made components.
For the art of building by industrialization to succeed to rightful expectation it must realize and resolve the diametric fundamentals of Building versus Industrialization; the latter, a machine condition demanding strict and total economic allegiance to product repetition; the former, a human condition demanding a shelter product of varietal expression, in form, space, and multiple-use capacity. The resolution of this diametric, once acknowledged, not only requires the awareness that static building geometry inherently cannot ever industrialize to meet the diverse form, functional, and aesthetic building needs of a dynamic society, but further, that the special geometry conceived must be capable of synthesizing into a particular building methodology consistent with the essentials peculiar to the unusual process of building industrialization. These essentials being, Factory Mass-Duplication and Site Mass Variation; Mass-Duplication, is the ability of a building methodology to possess the unique geometry of space, shape, and structure which enables whole buildings to be composed from as many exact duplicates of mass-produced segments as is minimally necessary to achieve industrial economy; Mass Variation, is the ability of a building methodology, through its unique geometry, to be optionally composed into a variety of plan, size, function, and form masses, by easily site-connecting building segments of modular congruency.